


Tick Tack

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Nika and Senga have been playing up the couple thing for a while now. It's time to stop pretending.





	Tick Tack

**Author's Note:**

> Senga kissed Nika at their Dome concert. I took it and ran with it. This is short enough that it's probably ficlet category.

At Dome, Senga feels high on life, on energy, on everything. It’s a huge space with a huge crowd, and at that moment, tens of thousands of people are all focused on him.

On _them_. Senga and Nikaido, as it should be. They do their dance as planned, kind of half-heartedly as they glance at each other, and then turn to each other at the same moment. Senga grabs on as Nikaido throws his arms around him, and the roar of the crowd is deafening when they turn to grin at the camera together.

And then in the last second, just before the spotlight blinks off, Senga has a flash of inspiration. He knows what the fans want - he knows it - and he turns to kiss Nikaido on the cheek. But Nikaido tilts his head just as suddenly, and Senga’s kiss lands much lower than planned, just next to Nikaido’s mouth.

Nikaido pulls away laughing when the lights go off, the crowd’s attention also pulled away.

“Sorry,” Senga says, a bit embarrassed, but Nikaido waves him off.

“Don’t worry about it.”

He corners Senga later, though, after the show.

“We totally need to practice,” he says.

“Practice what?” Senga asks. “For what?” They’re done for the foreseeable future, until their _totally crazy tour_ next year.

“For whenever, just in case,” Nikaido says. “You totally missed with that kiss.”

“I said I was sorry,” Senga says, ignoring the fact that he’s probably turning red. “I’m not the one who usually goes around kissing people’s cheeks.”

“Mostly I just go around kissing _you_ ,” Nikaido points out, and it’s mostly true, other than once with Kitayama.

“Hmph,” Senga replies. He’s not jealous, or so he tells himself.

“Just try it again,” Nikaido tells him, and then before Senga has a chance to argue, he’s counting off the beats to their music, and Senga automatically thrown his arms around him when Nikaido turns. He doesn’t even have to think about it. His kiss catches Nikaido right on the corner of his mouth, Senga unable to stop in time when Nikaido turns his head.

He pulls back quickly, about to apologize then, but he doesn’t get far. Nikaido has a tight hold on his shirt and a smirk on his face.

“Better than last time,” Nikaido says.

Senga’s still trying to figure that one out when Nikaido kisses him instead, full on the lips. Senga freezes.

“W-we definitely can’t do that on stage,” is all Senga comes up with when Nikaido leans back.

“We _could_ ,” Nikaido argues, his eyes dark, and Senga just stares, a bit lost.

“Um.” Senga’s heart races when Nikaido’s gaze flickers to his mouth. “Nika...”

“Try kissing me back this time,” Nikaido demands, and it’s the only warning Senga gets before Nikaido is kissing him again.

Some corner of Senga’s mind still insists that there’s _no way_ this would be okay in front of an audience, but it gets drowned out by the rest of him that just says _yes_. He’s not quite sure when his body stopped listening to his brain, but he can’t bring himself to worry about it when Nikaido’s mouth on his feels _so right_.

It feels like everything’s suddenly fallen into place, or maybe he’s just falling, and he clings to Nikaido as his heart threatens to beat its way out of his chest.

He’s never kissed Nikaido before, never even _thought_ about kissing him before, and now he can’t think of anything else. Can’t think of anything but the feel of Nikaido’s lips moving against his, the brush of their noses, the way his body feels like it’s on fire. It’s as if Nikaido’s flipped a switch, turned him on in more ways than one. Kissing him becomes more important than breathing, and Senga pushes himself against Nikaido, holding on so tight that he can feel Nikaido’s chest heaving against his own when their kisses turn to gasps for air, faces still pressed so close that Senga can feel the rush of Nikaido’s breath across his lips. He tries to keep kissing him anyway, small noises expressing his displeasure when the need for oxygen gets in the way.

“ _Kenpi_ ,” Nikaido gasps, and he holds Senga’s face with both hands to stop him, to keep him far enough away that they can breathe. His forehead is still touching Senga’s, his nose pressed to Senga’s cheek, and they stay this way, just trying to catch their breath.

When Senga thinks he’s not going to pass out from lack of air, he pulls back just enough that he can catch Nikaido’s eye. He’s not sure what he wants to say, but when he opens his mouth to say _something_ , all that comes out is a breathless laugh, a mix of disbelief and utter joy. He bites his lip as Nikaido laughs, too, but it doesn’t keep the huge grin from spreading across his face.

Nikaido’s eyes are shining.

Senga doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to.

One second, a hundred seconds, a thousand seconds. The time didn’t matter - it took just one kiss to change everything they were and are.

Real.


End file.
